


I Love You Big Sister!

by Alex_Kamiya



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend Beelzebub, Genderbending, M/M, Possessive/jealous Belphie, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kamiya/pseuds/Alex_Kamiya
Summary: Belphie has accidentally fallen in love with his big sister Beelzebub The Avatar of Gluttony. How will all of this even work out for the avatar of gluttony and the avatar of sloth?
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Love You Big Sister!

[PROLOGUE]

What Caught The Cat's Eye

Belphie would never thought he got a crush. A crush on his own twin sister, Beelzebub the avatar of gluttony. He wondered how it happened, How did he end up falling for Beelzebub. Was it the hair? The thin body she has? The way she smiled? The smile she has he began to wander off in his thought forgetting why he had accidentally fallen in love with his own sister. A image in his mind of his sister smiling at him, calling out his name. Than all of a sudden a image of his sister earring nothing but her bra and underwear underneath him. Belphie eyes went wide as his face heat up, crimson red cheeks. He quickly shook his head, He Finally got out of bed and changed into the school’s RAD uniform. Quickly going downstairs, but why so quickly? They had a hour still. Maybe because he wants to see his big sister Beelzebub, He finally arrived at the front door of the dining room. He sighed, trying to calm down still from his imagination. He opened the door and smiled at His brothers and his older sister that was eating some chicken and sandwiches. Beelzebub looked up at Belphie and greeted him with a smile. Belphie blushed a bit but soon calm down and sat next to Levi. Only to be daydreaming and staring at Beelzebub Lovingly admiring his sister.


End file.
